


Bend...And Snap!

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man has his limits and when a certain interested woman insists on pursuing him, it's only a matter of time before he gives in. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend...And Snap!

The first time he saw her, he imagined her naked. It seemed to him at the time to be a natural reaction. He had been in the forests for nearly three months never seeing a woman his own age...relatively his own age. The age gap had to be at least a decade, but she was certainly a woman, not a girl.

She made that clear when she walked, her curves exaggerated by her mage robes. Because of her height, everything was so much easier to see. Her ass was right at the height of his hands, her breasts nearly at level with his mouth. If she turned too quickly, he might find himself with his face buried between them.

Blackwall cleared his throat. While she was quite a few paces in front of him, he was not at all alone. Sera and Dorian were not far off, arguing like siblings as they chased after a nug. Adaar was just ahead, knelt down in the earth as she picked some herbs. She was bent slightly, brushing her hair out of the way so she could better see what she was doing. 

"Blackwall?" She called out.

He cleared his throat, "Ma'am."

"I thought I saw some blood lotus down by the creek. Do you mind getting me some? There's more elfroot here than I thought, I might be awhile. It's tricky harvesting the seeds without damaging the plant."

He climbed down the embankment into the river. He glanced back up, seeing her take off her jacket in the summer heat. She wiped some of the sweat off her brow, leaving a bit of dirt on her face. He groaned, seeing her cleavage now exposed. She paused her work, laughing and shaking her head at the other two's antics. 

Maker, he loved the sound of her laugh. Loved the way she looked, her hair slightly askew, her face smudged with dirt as she worked. He was getting hard just watching this. 

He tried to ignore his thoughts and went back to his task, kneeling in the mud, picking the plants she requested. He put them in his side pouch, trying not to crush them. He knelt, splashing the cool water on his face, and opened his jacket. He tied his own hair back so he could splash water on his neck.

"Good idea."

He looked up, seeing her climbing down into the creek with him. She knelt down, drinking some water from her hands before washing her face, her neck...and the top of her chest.

"Any luck?" She asked.

He gulped, "Yes, my lady. I'm afraid I'm not quite as skilled with my hands as you are-"

She smirked, "I'm sure you manage okay."

She was teasing him. Again. The woman was taking full advantage of the effect she had on him, as if punishing him for not pursuing her. As if hoping he would snap. 

He couldn't, even if he so, so, so desperately wanted to. They were practically alone now, the forest would shield them from peeping eyes and Sera and Dorian were likely to be off chasing animals until dusk. 

He shook the thought from his head and replied, "Whatever I can do to assist."

She undid the ties in her hair, letting it shake out. 

"Maker, I thought Ferelden didn't get hot," she complained, "But I'm sweating buckets. At least it's cooler in the mountains, I might actually get some sleep tonight."

Blackwall was envious. If she was sleeping in the next tent, he certainly wouldn't. Not being able to hear her, the shadows from the fire showing her form lying in her bedroll. Her soft groans. She often touched herself before she slept. He wasn't sure if that was a habit or solely for his benefit. It was not something he was likely to ask his other companions.

"You look a little flush," she said, "You should drink some water before we head back up. It's still an hour to camp, I wouldn't want you to swoon."

"I don't think I have ever swooned, my lady " Blackwall protested, refilling his canteen.

Adaar smirked, "Then your previous lovers haven't been doing enough." 

He watched her ass as she climbed up the embankment, tight against the skirt of her robes. He tried not to stare, biting his lip as he followed her. They both paused, hearing Sera crying for help. Blackwall went to his sword, but she put her hand on his arm.

"I bet you a sovereign she's stuck in a tree again," Adaar chuckled.

Blackwall followed her down the road, seeing Sera and Dorian indeed stuck in a tree, an angry ram beneath it, trying to butt them down. Adaar ran at the ram, shaking her staff and making bear noises. The poor thing ran off, leaving Adaar to help Dorian down. Sera jumped and Blackwall caught her.

Sera smirked, "You have an extra dagger in your belt or are you just happy to see me?"

Blackwall tossed her to the ground, blushing. He picked up his pack and followed Adaar, currently lecturing Dorian. Sera ran ahead, trying to catch a butterfly. He tried not to watch the sway of Adaar's body and looked around, focusing on anything else.

An hour until camp. He could try to restrain himself until then. He was a capable adult, not a teenager sneaking to wank off every hour. He thought she might be pleased if he did, maybe that was what she was thinking of, jerking off in the tent beside him, thinking of new ways to tease and torture him. Maybe she fantasized about him finally breaking, tearing into her tent and thrusting himself into her, already wet and ready for him.

He took a deep breath. An hour. He just had to think of something else. Anything else. But it was so hard to. His cock throbbed against his smalls, rubbing slightly as he walked forward. And all he could see was her. Her thick thighs that would be so luscious around his neck, shaking as he devoured her. Her ass, soft and firm against him when he took her from behind. Those soft groans he had grown so familiar with turning into screams.

She looked over her shoulder with a smirk, as if she knew what was running through his mind. She bounced her eyebrows before looking back ahead, her sway exaggerated.

****

It seemed to him an eternity before they reached the camp. He was ready to explode.

He excused himself to his tent immediately, latching the entrance together. His instinct was to grab at his cock and pump as hard as he could, but he didn't want her to have this control over him. Blackwall knew he had to keep resisting. If he took himself now, it was almost like giving into her. For his own sake, he shouldn't do it.

Blackwall took a few deep breaths and changed his clothes. He washed his face and hands, focusing on the action until his erection slowly dissipated. When he found himself back in control, he left the tent again and lined up by the fire to receive his dinner.

Adaar was already sitting nearby, deeply engaged with Scout Harding in conversation. The two were laughing about something, giggling behind their hands. Once he got his stew, he walked away from the camp, sitting on the side of a small river. He ate slowly, trying to keep relaxed. He took off his boots and dipped his feet in, trying to keep cool.

He was half way done his dinner when he heard someone enter the river. He glanced further away, seeing Adaar sitting down in the water, discarding the last of her clothes onto the grass. The water was not high enough to cover her entirely and she sat on the bank, the water covering just past her knees. She leaned back, wetting her hair. She was facing away from him and he was sure she would see him. But if she did, she said nothing. She rose again, water dripping off her back. He could see the sides of her breasts, barely floating in the water.

She sighed contently and he grew hard again, embarrassingly fast. He couldn't stand it anymore. He retreated slightly into the forests, meaning to go back to camp. But then he heard a soft groan that went straight through him. 

He turned back, seeing her on a slightly different angle, part of her face and chest now exposed to him. He could see a dark nipple now exposed, her arm above her head as she stretched. She started rubbing at the muscles in her back, sighing. He hated himself for it, but he leaned against a tree and watched. His hand strayed down to his cock, but he stopped, gripping into his thigh. It was wrong to violate her privacy so much. He should leave. Now. 

But he had left his boots behind.

He cursed himself as he tried to sneak back, picking up his dinner in one hand and his boots in the other. He stepped on a stick with his bare foot and he bit his lip, trying not to curse aloud. She turned, looking around briefly before she leaned back once again. 

He tried to get his boots back on when he heard her exit the river, standing naked on the bank as she dried herself. He rushed back to camp, stumbling. He practically threw his bowl at the quartermaster and ran back into his tent. He barely closed the flap before he pulled his pants past his knees and fall onto his back. He pumped himself into his hand desperately, biting down on his other hand as he tried not to cry out. 

He heard her voice as she returned to camp, just a murmur. But he would recognize her voice anywhere. He heard her laugh and his legs shook, his body jutting forward as it found its release. He couldn't stop it now if he tried. She had won. 

He shuddered as his seed spurted onto his shirt. He sighed, taking off the shirt to wipe himself before throwing it into his pack. He lay on his bedroll, trying to regain control of his breathing. It was better this way, he assured himself. It would help slake his thirst for her but she would have no idea how close she had gotten him to caving in.

He dressed again and left his tent, trying to clear his head. He ignored the Inquisition officers and walked towards the side of the mountain, gazing out into the Hinterlands. He sat down, feeling at peace. He had been attracted to others before since he left Orlais. This infatuation would pass, as they always did. Blackwall felt reassured with himself, taking a deep breath. 

Then he heard her voice behind him, reminding playfully, "You never gave me the herbs, Blackwall. I need to get these potions started before dark."

Blackwall stood up, "Excuse me, Inquisitor. I will get them from my pack."

"I can just go into your tent and get them," she said innocently, "I don't want to distract you from your view."

Her eyes met his as she teased, "Some of the most beautiful, breathtaking sights in all of Thedas can be found in the Hinterlands. It's lovely to admire its mountains from afar, but one cannot truly...experience it, until one starts to climb them. They have a rough beauty, one that pushes you to the very brink, until you are utterly exhausted and raw."

His heart raced, unintentionally groaning as she leaned in and whispered, "Your shirt is inside out, Blackwall."

He cleared his throat, "I'll get you those herbs. Please, excuse me."

Blackwall left her, racing towards the tent. He rumbled about, finally finding his side pack. He took a deep breath before meeting her at the fire, her hair now tied back as she sweated over her cauldrons.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, putting them beside her other plants. 

He nodded, walking towards Dorian and Sera, already engaged in a game of cards. He knew he was about to lose his entire wallet, distracted as he was. But it might just be the best money he ever spent if it kept him away from her.

****

He turned restlessly. He wanted desperately be asleep already before she came to bed, but he simply couldn't. He was still wide-awake when she entered her own tent beside him. He could see vaguely the curve of her body as she stripped naked and laid on top of her bedroll. 

Then he heard her. The soft moans. She was pleasuring herself again. He shivered, rolling as close as he could to her tent, practically feeling her grip into the canvas. He grew aroused, hearing her breathing grow faster. Her groan went through his entire body and he imagined her shaking, coming undone from her own touch. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, only to open them again when he heard her again.  
He groaned into his bedroll, biting down on his hand. He had given into temptation once today. He couldn't let himself do it again.

Even when she came. Three more times before she finally stopped, curling into her bedroll with an utterly satisfied sigh. He laid, eyes wide awake. He laid on his side, gripping into his bedroll. The vile, vile temptress. 

****

Blackwall woke up at dawn, hard as a rock. He pounded his hand against the ground in frustration. He had slept maybe four hours the entire night and most of that was dreaming of her. He was becoming obsessed with her. It might almost be better to sleep with her just to get it out of his system-

He cut the thought off. No. That was too dangerous to even entertain. 

"Blackwall? Are you awake?"

He groaned at the sound of her voice and replied, "Yes, Inquisitor."

"Would you join me at breakfast? I need some advice on approaching Redcliffe."

Blackwall arranged his clothes, hoping the erection would just go away. He brushed his hair with his fingers and came out, finding Adaar balancing a report under her arm and bowls of porridge for them both, spoons held between her fingers.

He smiled with a nod and followed her to a clear patch of grass, sitting down beside her.

"Sorry to get you first thing," she said, "But I'm just worried. My scouts are picking up signs of Red Templar activity near the village and I'm not sure if I should send for soldiers or just let Leliana's guys deal with it. I should get word out either way as soon as I can."

She handed over the report and he read it silently, letting her eat her breakfast. 

"It might not be worth risking the civilians, my lady," he replied, scanning through it the second time, "Securing the area should be our priority. That is, however, only my opinion."

"My instinct is always to rescue civilians," she admitted, "I'm told that's not always the smartest thing to do."

Blackwall relaxed slightly, "I've been told that myself from time to time."

He ate his porridge, trying not to yawn.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" She asked coyly.

He tried to keep his voice level as he replied, "No, my lady. But it should not affect me. I have gone on less sleep and fought just as well."

"A lot on your mind?" She asked. 

He glanced over her and murmured, "Not more than usual."

"Hm?" 

Blackwall gulped, "Nothing. Excuse me. I should wash. Are we still heading south this morning? We should send word ahead."

"We'll head towards Redcliffe, I want to see the situation myself. You should finish your breakfast," she said kindly, "Especially if you didn't sleep well. You need to keep up your strength."

"I'm not hungry."

She glanced at his groin and smirked, "You could have fooled me."

"Excuse me," he said, standing, "My Inquisitor-my lady-"

"I think I'll bathe," she said, rising to meet his gaze, "I woke up feeling so warm and sweaty...it must be the heat. I'll be by the river, if you need me."

Adaar walked towards her own tent, her hand brushing against his. He grasped it and whispered, "Must you torture me so, my lady?"

She whispered in return, "If I was truly torturing you, I would have called for you by name last night. I would have made myself come until I couldn't walk today. But even I am not that mean."

She let go of his hand, walking towards the forests. His body utterly ached, desperate for the release he knew he would only find between her legs. He could not last forever in this game and she clearly had no intentions of forfeiting on her own. Perhaps if he begged. She had to understand that despite whatever base desires he had for her, his principles, his duty had to come first. She was a good woman, an honourable woman. She surely would understand that.

He went through the forest to the river, finding her floating pleasantly near the surface, her naked body on full display. She sat down, her breasts and sex disappearing below the water.

"Have I gone too far?" She asked playfully, "Or not far enough? What would be too much for you, Blackwall? For me to get on my knees and beg you? For me to undress you right now and slip your cock into my mouth? Or do you need to hear me moan? That didn't seem to be enough for you last night...maybe if I was louder..."

He growled, "Damn it, woman, why are you so intent in breaking my resolve?"

She came out of the water slightly, resting her elbows on the bank, her breasts pressed together as she looked up at him, her eyes lingering over his cock.

"Because I know it can be broken," she said.

He felt a shudder go through him as she laid back in the water.

"Don't let me distract you," she said dreamily, "I'm sure you have important things to do this morning."

It took every ounce of strength to unroot himself and walk back to camp. Very, very slowly.

****

They made it to Redcliffe near dusk. Blackwall had kept himself painfully away from the others, trying to distract himself any way he possibly could. Once they were dismissed for the evening, he made his way to the Grey Wardens' Rest, hoping it would live up to its name. 

He ordered a pint of beer and drink deeply, trying to get his shoulders to relax. He wiped some of the foam from his mustache before taking another swig. He sighed happily and ordered another before finding his own table, bringing his glass with him.

He looked up, seeing Adaar walk in. He stiffened, but she didn't look towards him, instead introducing herself to a group of mages nearby. He looked towards Dorian and Iron Bull who came over with their own drinks. They quickly started a game of cards and Blackwall ordered another pint.

As the evening continued, Blackwall kept an eye on her, watching her in deep conversation with a man near the bar. She leaned on the way against him, smiling at something he had said. He saw her touch his arm, her fingers brushing against his skin. Blackwall took a swig, looking away.

"I've got to use the privy," he said, "I'll be back."

Blackwall walked out the back of the tavern, passing by Adaar and the man she was speaking to. She glanced at Blackwall briefly, smirking at him before looking back at the mage. The mage was smiling at her, the unmistakable look of lust in his eyes. Blackwall got outside and looked for the outhouse. He stumbled around in the dark a bit before finding himself near the road again. He reasoned that he should just go back in the front, get himself a room and sleep it off. 

Blackwall entered the tavern again, going straight to the bar. He meant to get a key for a room, but ended up with another pint. He shrugged and drank it, trying to find his way back to Dorian and Iron Bull. The tavern was getting more crowded and he couldn't see them anywhere. He decided to turn around and get a room. For certain this time.

Adaar was at the bar now, handing over some coin in exchange for a key. She said something to the mage beside her, who blushed and ordered another drink. Blackwall followed her up the stairwell, putting his drink down on the steps.

He saw her enter a room and he followed, knocking on the doorframe. She put her jacket on a chair before turning to see him.

"How much have you had to drink?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"2 and a bit," he said, "I kept ordering pints but Dorian kept drinking them."

"He likes to hide how much he loves Ferelden beer," Adaar commented, "I'm surprised you managed to get that much."

"I'm not drunk if that's what you're asking," Blackwall said.

"Then come on in," Adaar said.

She closed the door behind him and Blackwall pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard. She threw her arms around him, holding onto him as she kissed him back.

"Are you sure you want me?" He warned, "Because this is your last chance to throw me out. Because if you want me, I will not hold back anymore."

She whispered, "Yes."

He groaned into her neck as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them and his smalls off. She stripped off her clothes, tossing them to the side as they stumbled to the bed together. He pulled his shirt off just as they heard a knock at the door.

"She's bloody occupied!" He bellowed. 

"I should lock-"

He silenced her with a kiss, holding her wrists down against the bed. He flipped her over to her knees and pushed into her, feeling her already wet and swollen. He groaned, gripping onto her hips. She cried out.

"My lady," he grunted, "So eager for my cock, are you? So desperate. Did you think about this when you had your fingers inside of yourself? Did you imagine me between your legs?"

He thrust into her and she whimpered, gripping into the sheets.

"You've driven me mad, my lady," he growled, "Is this what you wanted?"

He reached around to rub her clit, his other hand gripping into her hip. He picked up the pace, desperate for a release.

"Because I will use you," he snarled, "I will use you again and again until my seed is dripping from you. I'm going to make you come so hard you won't be able to walk. You'll scream so loud you won't be able to talk. You've won, my lady. You've broken me."

She cried out, shaking around him. He slammed into her, grunting as he grew close, her body pulsing around him, the sight of her around his cock so enticing. He shuddered, stroking her lower, feeling her folds taking him in again and again. He cried out, his legs shaking as he thrust deeply into her, holding her to him as he spilled into her. 

But he still ached for her. 

She lay on her back and he spread her thighs, kissing down her swollen sex, tasting his cock and his seed on her. He groaned as he lapped at her, his fingers thrusting inside of her.

She arched her back as she whispered, "Maker, yes. This is what I want. I just want you. I need you. I want you to be rough with me, take everything you want from me. I'm yours. Only yours."

He felt the rejuvenation spell hit him, but he focused on his task, trying to ignore his returning erection. He circled her clit with his tongue, his fingers curling inside of her, squelching deliciously. He felt her gush into his mouth and it tasted like the sweetest honey. He continued until his jaw grew too tired, his beard coated in her. He pulled her up for a sloppy kiss. He flipped her back on her knees and entered her again, sliding into her so easily it made him cry out. He reached out, wrapping her hair in his fist, tugging back slightly.

"Harder," she groaned.

He pulled back and she leaned into it, exposing her throat. He pulled at her hair, thrusting into her again. 

"This is better than I could have dreamed," he groaned, grabbing onto her breast, "It feels like heaven between your legs. I don't know if I should worship you or nail you harder."

"You could always do both," she teased.

"That filthy little mouth of yours," he whispered, "will look so good wrapped around my cock."

She shuddered, lowering herself onto her arms. He adjusted to this new angle, putting his hands on her back, pushing her down further. He saw her touch herself and he groaned, digging into her skin. Two of fingers reached lower, stroking his balls as they moved against her. He gasped out as she moved faster, pushing back against him as she reached her peak. She roared out his name and slammed into her, so much that it nearly hurt, screaming for her. But he couldn't come, not yet. 

He withdrew and she pushed him against the headboard, holding his wrists up as she took him into her mouth. He jutted forward, thrusting into her throat. She let his hands down and he tugged at her hair, twisting it around his fingers as she licked down his shaft.

"Touch yourself," he ordered. 

She did so, moaning around him as her fingers touched her soaking wet sex. 

"You should see your legs shake, my lady," he groaned, "I can see myself dripping down your leg and you're still begging for more."

He cried out as her other hand started playing with his balls, stroking between them with her thumb. 

"Get on top of me," he groaned, "I need to spend myself in you."

She straddled his hip and led him into her, the two of them crying out together as she moved. He kissed her hungrily, holding onto her ass. Her hands rested on his shoulders, gripping into him. He kissed down her chest and moved a hand to her sex, awkwardly curling a finger inside of her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He could feel his cock brush against him, feel her hiss at the fullness. Her body shook around him and he trembled with her.

He removed his hand, bringing it to her waist. He leaned forward, nuzzling between her breasts as he came, spurting deeply inside of her. He grasped at her, desperately, kissing her as she rode him still. She finally withdrew from his sensitive cock and laid on her side. He spooned behind her, kissing her shoulder.

"See? That was nice, wasn't it?" She teased. 

"It was bloody amazing," he sighed, "I shouldn't have...though Maker..."

"Why not?" She asked, raising herself up on her elbows, "Right now, you and I are together. I like you, you like me. We're not hurting anybody. I don't have any diseases, you don't have any diseases. And it's not like you can get me pregnant. I know you'll probably have to go back to the Wardens but for now, let's just be."

There it was. The Wardens. Before they had gotten involved, he should have told her. Before he threw himself into her bed. If she hadn't known about the lack of fertility, at least he could have gotten away with using protection. But now there was nothing he could say that didn't give everything away. 

"Though I do have fun getting you all riled up," she smirked, bringing him to lie on her chest, "Angry, possessive you is so much more fun than dour, dutiful you."

"I try to please you," he said weakly, "Though...my lady, to make me feel safer, perhaps we should use some sort of barrier or protection. There have been a few Grey Warden children over the years. Right now would not be the best time for one."

"You worry so," she teased, "All right, I'll try to remember. If it makes you happy."

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm wonderful," he said, resting his head under her chin. 

"Then don't worry about anything else," she comforted, "It's just you and me."

And for now, he reasoned, it was.


End file.
